Querida alma gemela
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Hotsuma y Shusei han sido almas gemelas desde el principio, y quien lo niegue, es por que no les ha prestado suficiente atención. Hotsuma/Shusei; songfic.


Buuuueno … estaba yo un día super viciada a UraBoku y al Hotsuma/Shusei, como no, cuando se me ocurrió este fic a base de escuchar una canción preciosa llamada `querida alma gemela´.

Este es el link por si queréis escucharla mientras leeis: http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=P2VplAdA8h4 (ya sabéis, quitad los espacios)

He usado parte de la letra de la canción para describir los pensamientos de los personajes, los que están en cursiva representan los de Shu-chan, los que están en negrita, los de Hotsuma. El último verso representa los sentimientos de ambos.

¡Amo a este par! ~

Como ya se sabe, los derechos no me pertenecen. El fandom, naturamente, es sobre este anime moñas que te hace desesperarte y odiar tu existencia por que Yuki es un maldito corto, pero que no puedes parar de mirar y eso.

**Mika**, esto va para ti. Luego dicen que nunca escribo cosas bonitas, que gente.

Sin más, el fic.

**_···_**

_"El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,_

_esto es para ti, escucha atentamente"_

¿Qué es un abrazo, Hotsuma?

El diccionario lo define como muestra de afecto o saludo que consiste en rodear y estrechar entre los brazos.

Pero, Hotsuma … ambos sabemos que un abrazo nuestro no significa solo eso, ¿cierto?

Ah, definiciones … las definiciones están sobrevaloradas, lo mismo que las sonrisas. Yo soy feliz ahora, en tus brazos, mientras siento tu respiración y el suave latido de tu corazón (el mío late por ti, ¿lo sabías?), y no por ello estoy sonriendo.

**"Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme,**

**tu si puedes conocerme, la única persona que puede tenerme"**

Shusei … Sabes que amo estos momentos aunque nunca lo diga, ¿verdad? Esos en los que abres la puerta, me miras, yo dejo mis videojuegos o cualquier cosa que esté haciendo y simplemente te recuestas contra mí en un abrazo.

¿Sabes que amo el olor que desprende tu cabello, cuando teniéndote entre mis brazos, puedo sentirlo? ¿Sabes que amo cuando cierras los ojos y suspiras contra mi cuello, dejando caer tu cuerpo contra el mío en total confianza?

Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Y que solo puedo sonreír a tu lado? ¿Sabes que mi felicidad se extinguiría si no pudiera tener esta complicidad, estos momentos contigo?

Sé que sí, aun que nunca lo diga. Supongo que consideras que rodearte con los brazos como si no hubiera mañana expresa todo lo que siento, y sé que sólo tu sabes interpretarlo y comprenderlo.

Y, Shusei … Sabes también que eres lo más importante de mi vida, ¿cierto?

_"Eres de aspecto fuerte aunque te dejas derrumbar,_

_te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear"_

En tus brazos siento paz. Que irónico, pues nadie imaginaría nunca que en tus brazos, los del portador de La voz de Dios, se pudiera sentir tal cosa, pero yo doy fé de que es posible. Posible, y tranquilizador.

Entre tus brazos quiero perderme, Hotsuma.

_**"Sé cuando estás triste, sé cuando me mientes,**_

_**sé que lo haces para que no me preocupe, como siempre"**_

Hace tiempo que quiero besarte, supongo que también lo sabes, puesto que a estas alturas ya lo sabes todo de mí, lo que te digo y lo que no.

Quiero hacerlo, pero cada vez que miro tu expresión de paz, algo me hace retroceder.

Miedo.

Eso es. Yo, Renjô Hotsuma, tengo miedo. Miedo de perderte a ti, de destrozar todo con una sola acción.

Y sin embargo … ¿me atreveré hoy a hacerlo, Shusei? ¿Tendré el valor de arriesgarlo todo?

Sí, digo todo, porque tu eres todo lo que tengo.

_"Miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,_

_te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota"_

No sé el porqué, quizá nunca lo sepa, pero levanto la cabeza y te veo ahí … cerca. Tu y yo siempre estamos cerca, nunca hemos soportado estar lejos del otro demasiado tiempo.

Como digo, ahora mismo estás tan cerca … solo con levantar mi cabeza un poquito más podría besarte, pero, ¿que pasaría entonces?

Temo tu reacción. Sin ti en ella, yo ya no deseo la vida. Yo no soportaría tu rechazo, y nada sería igual. Nunca más seríamos la misma pareja Zweilt.

Estás viendo la angustia que hay en mis ojos ante tales pensamientos, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en ese gesto de preocupación en tu cara, veo que tus ojos reflejan mi mismo sentimiento …

Hotsuma, ¿tu ...? Quiero preguntarte, pero no puedo, por que empiezas a acercar nuestros rostros mucho más.

**"Ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,**

**si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo"**

Se acabó, no puedo resistirlo más. No soporto tenerte tan cerca y a la vez separado de mío por esta barrera invisible que no me deja sentirte en su totalidad. No soporto tener tus labios tan cerca de los míos y no poderlos besar.

Y, por encima de todo no soporto ver tu mirada llena de angustia y miedo. ¿Que sucede, Shusei? Dímelo. Dímelo, yo tomaré tu mano mientras me cuentas tus problemas. Dímelo, y haré que tus fantasmas se desvanezcan, como tu hiciste desaparecer los míos.

Esa mirada … es la misma que la mía, ¿verdad? Por favor, por favor, Shusei, dime que no me lo estoy imaginando. Dime que de acercar mis labios a los tuyos, justo como ahora, no me arrepentiré jamás. Y por favor, dime que tu tampoco.

_"Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,_

_tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba"_

_Te quiero,_ quiero decirte _Te necesito_, quiero decirte. Quiero decirte que te amo … pero antes de que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, has colocado una mano en mi mejilla, haciendo una caricia … y, por fin, nuestros labios se encuentran.

Es … cálido, este beso es muy cálido. Dulce y suave, como la caricia del sol sobre la piel. Es un beso que quiero guardarme en el bolsillo, uno de esos inolvidables. Es ese primer beso imperfecto y embotellable.

Es el beso que siempre que soñé, y que por supuesto, solo tu podías regalarme.

**"Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,**

**¿te imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos?"**

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, una alucinación o algo. No solo estoy besándote, tu además estás correspondiéndome.

A partir de ahora no habrá más angustia, para ninguno de los dos. Yo, Renjô Hotsuma, juro estar a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días, e incluso después de estos, en otra vida estaré contigo de nuevo.

Todo tiene un final, dicen, pues muy bien: ¡Esto no lo tendrá! Aun que tenga que incinerar a todo ser viviente que se nos ponga en contra, juro no abandonarte jamás.

Pero por desgracia nuestro primer beso si debe terminar.

Me entristecería sino fuera porque sé que vendrán muchos más.

_"Si supieras algún día lo que siento, si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo_

_en vez de en el espejo, no conocerías jamás el complejo"_

Puedo decirte que te amo ahora, aun que tu eso ya lo sabes. Tu mirada me lo dice, así que solo te sigo mirando, sonriendo sin remedio.

Soy feliz, ¿sabes? Irremediablemente feliz, y todo es gracias a ti.

Eres perfecto, lo he dicho en voz alta. No, no me mires así, Hotsuma, por que es la verdad. Eres alguien hermoso, y no estoy hablando del físico.

Todo tu eres perfecto, aun que solo sea para mí.

Y deseo que lo sigas siendo, eternamente conmigo, eternamente perfecto, solo para mí.

**"Y yo llegué hasta ti sin ni siquiera buscarte, sólo con conocerme a mí podía retratarte a ti, como un dulce sabor salado, soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado"**

¿Perfecto, dices? Debes estar bromeando. Sólo tu, Shusei, puedes decir estas palabras, con esa tonada suave impregnada de amor, como sólo tu sabes, y que no suene extraño.

¿Sabes que eres lo más importante y bello de mi vida? ¿Que cuando no estás conmigo soy un amargado sin remedio?

Dime, Shusei, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?

_"Yo un día te soñé, ya hace tiempo,_

_sin buscarte te encontré, porque siempre te llevé dentro"_

Por supuesto que lo sé, Hotsuma. Nunca han hecho falta las palabras entre nosotros dos, ¿cierto? Ah, palabras. Esas también están sobrevaloradas.

Me pregunto … ¿que habría sido este beso ante unos ojos extraños? ¿Sería algo bonito, obsceno, o quizá … un íntimo beso entre amantes?

Quizá solo un simple beso, pero para nosotros ha representado todo un cambio, un giro en nuestra relación, el paso final, ese tan ansiado.

Por eso voy a guardar ese beso en el cajón de los recuerdos, ese y los que están por venir al lado de Hotsuma.

_**"Son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras**_

_**creo que algunos lo conocen como almas gemelas."**_

··· Owari ···

¿Review? :3


End file.
